Crawling back to you
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: Damon and Elena have built a life together after Stefans dramatic exit from town over ten years before, what happens when Stefan blows back into town, expecting to pick up right where he left off? DELENA 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my first time writing vampire diaries though I've considered doing it before, ive just never really got around to it. Anyway I have a long flight ahead of me, and this idea go stuck in my head! Imma just shut up now.

This shall be quite short. My apologizes

Disclaimer: all rights go to rightful people :D

Crawling back to you

From the outside it looked like a completely normal town, an outsider would have no ideas the pain and fear that had been rocked through streets, how many had lost there lives, how many that had lost so much more than that. Family, friends, loved ones, everything. But standing at the top of the hill, leaning against his car, and looking down at the tiny city, Stefan Salvatore felt no remorse the parts he had played in the peoples of Mystic Falls sufferings. Why should he? They meant nothing to him. He had no reason to give them his pity, why should he have to fight his nature to keep them happy? Safe? No, they didn't deserve it. This town had taken everything from him not once but 2 times. If anything it owed him. It had been nearly two decades since Stefan had been to Mystic Falls. He still knew the small streets like the back of his hand, and the path to her home was permanently etched in his mind. He didn't even have to think about where he was going, knowing that his scenes would lead him to her doorstep. As he pulled up to the curb he wondered what he'd find inside. It had been so long. What would she look like now? How would the years have treated her. Who she be the same way he remembered? No she couldn't be. It had been to long, she would have changed, one way or another. He knew she would be waiting for him, she would always be waiting for him right? He was never worried about her suddenly not being there. In his mind she was always there, sitting at her bedroom window, waiting for him to return. So when he opened to door to the Gilbert house and found it deserted, his mind was sent for a loop. He searched every room. Someone had been here recently, as early as today. The surfaces were clean of dust, the fixtures polished. But something was wrong. It no longer felt like her home. Looking closer he realized that the items in the dwelling didn't belong to the Gilberts. It was all different. Someone else was living here. That can't be right! He could still enter, so the house still belonged to her. There was only one other place she could be. But why? The Only reason he could think of was that she had wanted to be closer to him. That had to be it. She had been over whelmed with the grief of missing him, so she decided to go there. He drove quickly recklessly. He pulled up the place he had called his home all those years ago, He slammed the car door shut, in the hopes that she would hear, and know what he had finally come. It had been fifteen years since he killed Klaus. Fifteen years since he left town, no warning, no note. He was just gone. Fifteen years he had spent tracking down and killing every single Hybrid Klaus had ever created. Now he was back, ready to reclaim his town. He was different. Different from the man she had fallen for. Different than the monster Klaus had turned him into. He had once again changed. During his absence, he became someone else. For once he had created himself without anyone else's help. Not his Father, Not Katharine, Not Lexi, Klaus, or even Elena. He was simply himself, but un benounce to him he was more or less the same monster that had served faithfully beside Klaus. For Klaus had never truly changed him, only brought out the true man, that had been buried under the layers of fakeness that he had covered himself in. The flung the front door open confidently, he attempted to continue forward, but was stopped, as if he had just walk head long into a wall. HE tried again, and once again he was un able to enter the dwelling. This couldn't be right. The boarding house belonged to him. Him and the other Salvatore's. He banged his fist against the invisible wall. This couldn't be real. But it was. He had no way into the house, and he knew, he could scene that she was in there. She would be in his room. He was positive. He would go to the window, and she would tell him what was going on. Why he couldn't enter his own house. He ran around the house to the other side, jumping and landing on his window sill. This was where she would be. She would want to be there, in a room filled with his things. Items he had touched and used. So when he peered through the curtains to find the room empty, the bed un slept in, and a heavy layer of dust , covering his belongings, he knew something was wrong. No one had been in his room since he had left. Nothing had been touched, moved, clung to. So many nights he had imagined her there. In his bed, clinging to his blankets, hoping to catch the slightest whiff of his sent that faintly remained in his sheets. Nothing. But why? Why had she never entered? Was it to painful? Could she not stand the memories of all the time they had spent with each other there. That had to be it. But then something hit him, a horrible thought. It couldn't be. There was no way. But what if it was? He rushed around the outside of the house, looking through every window, avoiding a certain few. Begging that she was somewhere anywhere, but that one room. So when he had looked through every window, but those selective few, he knew that his newly found fears were no longer just worries but reality. He knew what he was going to see when he looked through the window, but he still wasn't prepared for it. There she was. Wrapped in the arms of another, his bother. She was the same. In the fifteen years that he had been away she hadn't changed at all. Hadn't aged a day. She was immortal, but it wasn't him she had changed for, but the man he once swore to protect her from. His bear arm was draped across her naked torso, the sheets pulled up under her arms, which lay above the cover, her fingers interlocked with his. A gold band, wrapped around her finger. He could imagine the day. Her dress would have been simple, but looked absolutely stunning on her thin figure. Her brother would have walked her down the isle, of the small white church in the center of town, everyone would we gathered inside, Eger to see their union, for so long they had thought it would be the other Salvatore that would marry the Gilbert girl, but they were proved wrong, as she announced her intentions of marrying the older brother. The large oak doors would open, as she glided town the isle, on the arm of her only remaining family. He would be waiting at the front, Alaric at his side. He would have looked up as doors open, and a bright smile would spread across his face, and the piercing blue of his eyes met the warm brown of hers. When they finally reached the front of the church, her brother would kiss her cheek before placing her hand in that of her soon to be husband, and taking his place standing behind Alaric. They would exchange vows, about how he had changed her into a man he wanted to be, and stirred him away from the dark path he had been on. How she had faced so much pain in her life, and how he had brought light back into her life. They would kiss, and be pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore. Mrs. Elena Salvatore. When Stefan had imagined Salvatore as her last name, he had never dreamed that Damon would he in what title in his place. Stefan than realize all the things he had done wrong. Assuming that she would always wait for him. That he had been the only thing that mattered to her. He had only given his brother the opportunity to become her hero, to save her from the monster that was himself. HE had put her through hell, more than once. Acted as if he hadn't cared, he soon realized that he didn't. That when he had threatened to drive her off wicker bridge. He knew that if Klaus hadn't given in he would have done it. Driven her over the edge of the place where her parents perished. He hadn't cared. Not cared what that would have done to her, for in that moment the only thing on his mind had been destroying Klaus. That was all he cared about for the past fifteen years. First destroying Klaus, than destroying everything that he had created. Giving Elena the back seat. Foolishly thinking she would wait for him. How wrong had he been. He wanted to hate her, to hate both of them. But he knew that this was his fault. He had told her… demanded her to move on, but never in his wildest dream did he think that she would, especially not to his older brother. As he watched them sleep, there bodies curled to come one another. Blissfully happy and unaware of his presence outside the window. His heart began to break, its pieces falling through his chest. He turned on the ceil to leave, but quickly turning back, and smashing the window in with his fist, awakening the couple, he ran into the night past his car, through the woods, away from his home, and the girl he still loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So to be honest this was originally going to be a one-shot but I got several reviews asking me to continue so that I shall! Thanks for all your support guys.

Oh and to address a few things. I got a few reviews commenting on my spacing's. I really am sorry about that! My writing usually has more dialogue, so that reminds me to start new paragraphs. I'm really sorry. It shows that I really shouldn't edit or even write when I'm over tierd. I re read my work the morning after I posted it and realized the mistakes I made. SORRY! Thanks for all your reviews!

Sorry that its not very long but I hope that you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Why now?

They had never imagined that he would come back. He was supposed to be gone. Out of their lives. Damon had counted on that. He knew. Knew that she loved him, that she made the commitment to stay with him forever. This shouldn't change that. But there was a nagging fear in the back of Damon's mind. What if?

So when they were awoken at 3:57 in the early hours of last Monday of November by the window shattering, and glass flying towards them, the nightmare he had prayed they would never have to live, had officially started.

Large flakes of snow began to flood into the room, propelled forward into the previously warm space, by the fierce wind that whirled through the air. Elena peaked out from under the cover, shifting Damon's arms and upper torso that he had instinctively flung over his wives body, shielding her from the shards glass that had been flung towards their sleeping figures, off her. As she lifted her head, small lumps of glass fell from her hair, and into the bed around her. There was no evidence of how the window had been smashed. The room was clear of any un known objects that could have been chucked through layers of glass. No trees that stood close enough for their branches to come in contact with the frames. Yet it fell to pieces. Somehow he knew, that this wasn't an accident.

So he rose from the bed, not bothering to pull a shirt over his head, he ran through the boarding house, within seconds he was standing outside, the front door laying wide open behind him, he stood bear foot on the cold concrete, the flakes falling into his hair. The bottom of his pyjama pants were soaked, as he stormed towards the un familiar car that was parked in the middle of the driveway. He wrenched the door open, breaking the lock and setting off the alarm. The second the drivers door opened he knew who's car it was. Empty blood bags were strained over the passenger's seat, and an unbearable stench hit his face. Sitting in the back seat was a large cloth draw string bag.

"DAMON." Elena Called from the doorway of the house. She shivered as the cold wind collided with her skin. She pulled the belt of her short satin robe tighter against her body. Her muscles contracted against wind, she folded her arms across her chest, rubbing her forearms. Damon reached into the back pulling the bag towards him, lessening the stings before prying the bag open. Blood had already soaked through the bottom of the bag. Inside laid dozens of still and lifeless hearts.

" DAMON!" Elena called again, the snow coming down so thickly that she was unable to see in front of her. But over the howling wind she could hear him whisper

" Stefan."

" Well if he was here he isn't anymore" Damon stated slamming the door behind him, as he and Ric entered the room.

" did you expect him to stick around?" Caroline asked as she and Matt descended the stairs. They had been in the bedroom, boarding up the window. It couldn't be fixed until the next day, and the room had already collected enough snow. Damon and Alaric had spent most of the morning searching the town for anywhere Stefan might have been.

" Looks like he went the Gilbert house before heading here. Door was left wide open, tracks all over the house. " Ric stated.

" At least the renters are out of town. Hate to break the towns new record of days without a dead body" Damon snapped. He looked around the rooms.

"Where's Elena?" he questioned. The nagging thoughts that had been lingering at the back of his mind began to push their way forward. Was he losing her already?

"Don't know man." Matt said, checking his watch.

" I'm gunna jet." He stated, but Damon had checked out long before then. His mind set to work, the clogs whirling. Where could she be? Had she gone to look for him herself. She had been such a state this morning, her eyes mind, she hadn't said a word.

So as everyone else made their reasons to leave, saying they'll keep their eyes out, call if they see anything, Damon set out to find his wife.

It didn't take long. She was there; hugging her knee's her eyes staring deeply into the embers of fire, her face expressionless, to an outsider they would have no idea what she was thinking, what was going through her mind, but to him, he could tell. He could always tell. He made his way over to her, sitting on the carpet neck to her, pulling her to lean against his side and wrapping his arms around her body. They were silent for a while, neither of them knew the amount of time that had passed. Damon waited. Waited for her to voice her thought, speak her concerns her fears. They had spent so much time in this exact place. Sitting in front of the large fire place, content just being in the others presence.

For Damon the only thing he was feeling was fear. He used to know his brother more than anyone else in the world, When the dark side of him was brought to the surface, he became a whole new man. A person that Damon didn't know at all. He had no idea how far Stefan would go to get what he wanted. What if the thing he wanted... was Elena? If Damon's suspicions were right and the bag of heart that were left in Stefan's car belonged to Klaus's remaining hybrids, than the mission he had deserted them to do was complete. He had killed every last reminisce that Klaus had left on this earth. So what would he do now? What if he had decided that what he really wanted was his old life back. The heart of his whole life, was the heart of Damon's new one. How far would his brother go to get his life back. He loved his brother, or at least he used to, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice the light of his life to rebuild the broken one that was his brother.

Finally Elena Spoke.

"Why now?" she questioned. Her voice barely a whisper , her head still rested on demons shoulder, her eyes still staring into the fading flames of the embers.

" after all this time." He tightened his grip around her body.

" why would he come back now?" he felt a tear seep through his shit.

" I don't know" he whispered kissing the top of her head. But he did know. He'd come back for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm not going to waste my words on an authors note like I did before but I do want to clear up something... once again.

To Damonmylife: firstly thank you for reviewing. It seems like your upset that Elena shed a tear over Stefan's return. Completely understandable, but let me a sure you that it's not for the reasons you think. It's not because she's not happy with Damon it's more to do with the fact that Stefan had already caused so much pain in there lives and they really have no idea what he's going to do next. No worries she's not wavering in her commitment to Damon. Stay calm: P Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.

I know my chapters aren't to long. I apologize in advance.

Chapter 3: What used to be

He ran. Ran away from the place he thought he would finally find peace. The place he thought he knew. The trees drew denser as he continued. He had no destination, he only wanted to be as far away from that place as he could get. He knew he should have taken his car, he would have been able to make up so much more ground than on foot, but in the heat of the moment his mind wasn't focused on practicality, but on getting away from that room. When he finally came to a stop he didn't know how far he had traveled. The snow had collected on his body, seeping through his shoes. Before him in a small clearing stood a wooden shed. He approached it, pulling open the small wooden door with ease. Inside were rusted and battered tools. But these forgotten and neglected items, inspired Stefan, gave him hope. Inspiration to do something, something that would take the life of another but renewal his own.

He hacked and hacked away at a large oak tree in the middle of the forest. As it fell the very ground in which Stefan stood seemed to shake. He didn't stop, never even taking a break before in his hands laid a perfectly rounded Steak, the tip sharp poised for its next victim. In his hand was a steak he had made himself, a steak he would plunge into the heart of his own brother.

Elena didn't know what the news of her ex's return had hit her so hard. What she did know was that when she heard her husband whisper his brother's name through the howling, the images began to flood her mind. She was suddenly in Stefan's car again, hearing Klaus voice through the end of Stefan's phone. She knew that if Klaus hadn't given in that Stefan would have driven her off Wickery Bridge. The exact place that her parents lost their lives, the exact place that if it weren't for the man she now feared she would have lost her life too. Turned her. Right now being changed didn't seem like a big deal. She had been a vampire for over twelve years. At that time she had felt completely betrayed. Stefan knew that the bridge had meant to her. He also knew how she felt about being immortal. She had told him that she never wanted it. She had eventually changed her mind, but at that moment she couldn't believe that he would do that to her. As everyone else busied themselves, boarding up the window or going out searching for him. Elena stayed behind. For the first time since becoming a vampire she felt weak, afraid, helpless. Why? This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be gone. Never to be seen again. Why did he want to hurt them even more. After simply sitting by the fire with Damon for hours on end, convincing herself that this wasn't going to break her, she came to the realization that he couldn't hurt her if she didn't let him. The kind of love that she and Stefan used to share was the kind the lingered, she used to wonder if it would ever fade away, then it did and a different love formed, a stronger love.

"It's right. It's just not right now"

those words used to swirl through Elena's mind until came the day that maybe it was right. She had long before realized that it was time she let Stefan go. He wasn't good for her.

Stefan couldn't hurt her if she didn't let him. She wasn't going to let him. There was nothing he could do that would make her doubt her decisions.

Still she wondered. Why would he be here? He made it clear when he left that he wanted nothing to do with this town ever again. Nothing to do with them. When he first left she felt... defeated. Worthless. Had she really meant that little to him. By then she was used to him leaving. Used to being deserted by someone who swore he loved her. She didn't know how she felt. One thing she did know was how Damon felt. He was good at hiding it. Being the ever so kind and gentle friend, supporting her, helping her regain her confidence. With his help she stopped living in the past, looking back at what she lost and turned towards the present and what laid before her. The true question was, where did that leave them? Elena knew that under his mask of supportive best friend, that Damon loved her. The time had come, it felt right.

Elena had know for months, but had no idea how she was supposed to go about telling your ex soul mate brother that you think he's the one and that your finally ready for a relationship. She decided to take a chance. She knew that Damon loved her. She shouldn't be scared to tell him that she felt the same way, she had already had her heart broken once that year, she couldn't handle it if it happened again.

So when Elena invited him to go out to the lake house with her for the weekend. Alone, just the two of them. Damon knew that something big was going to happen. He also worried. Stefan and Elena had spent alone time at the same place. He also knew that Elijah had arrived and ruined there moment. Know he was positive that His and Elena's weekend together wouldn't involve any originals, hoped that being there wouldn't remind her of Stefan.

All had been well. They had joked around and laughed the whole ride up, it had seemed like all fun and games until night fell. They were sitting on the dock, sleeping bag beneath them, watching the celebetory fire works set off by the neighbours, for the fourth of July. Damon slipped his arm behind Elena's back, as they both stared up at the sky. When Damon was sure that Elena was focused upward he took the opportunity to stear at her face. Elena felt his gaze and looked up to meet it. A slight smile appeared on Damon's face. Ever so slowly he leaned in to meet her lips.

Elena woke up the next morning, still on the dock her head resting on Damon's chest, his arms latched around her waist. She glanced up at his face, there eyes met, and she knew that was where she belonged.

Remembering that time only insured it in Elena's mind that there was nothing Stefan could do to destroy her fairy tale ending.

But less than a mile away, Stefan stood in the woods, Steak in hand, with a whole other plan in mind.

Once again sorry that this is so shot. I really hope that you enjoy this!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! Thanks for all your support! I wouldn't bore you with a super long rant. I'll just jump right back into the story! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: A changed man

When the sun began to set over the town and the snow once again began to whirl outside the windows of the large boarding house the world once again seemed blissfully quite. All there worries seemed suddenly forgotten, at least for the moment. They climbed into bed the room colder than normal do to the fact that they had no real window, on the opposite sides that they usually did. Elena wouldn't admit out loud why she had asked Damon to switch sides with her for the night, but she didn't have to , he already knew. Though he hadn't passed either their minds for hours being in there bedroom and seeing that there window was missing, evidence that he had come so close made Elena more than a little uncomterable. They crawled under the covers the harsh wind seeping through the cracks in the board only gave the reason to hold each other tighter. The moment seemed perfect as they whispered there "I love you's "into each other's each before falling into a peaceful sleep in the others arms. While just outside their window someone sat, listening to their every move, plotting his next step.

There Stefan sat. His creation in hand, listening. He heard it all. There evening conversation, the hushed whispers, the light laughter all up to the silence. The silence was what wounded him the most. That couldn't be right. In the 15 years he had been absent from this dreadful town he had never once felt the pain he had been accustom to while living there. The pain that came along with love. Above all loving someone who loved someone else. That was a pain he had never experienced before. They had always picked him. Katharine had picked him over Damon; He thought that Elena had done the same. Apparently he thought wrong. For behind this wooden board, a Meer few feet away she laid in the arms of his brother. Her husband. He would change that. He had made it his mission to change that. Make him see that he was a " changed man" not the monster that Klaus created, but a true man. The man that Stefan had become was not to different than who he was before. His humanity no longer a factor. He had insured that. It was gone. The only shred that seemed to remain was his tie to Elena. To him what was most important was getting Elena back. Not because he loved her per say but because she was the only living thing in his life, besides his brother that wasn't completely under his control. She was the one thing that didn't fit into the new Stefan. He hadn't thought that it would have been a problem. He had had a plan all along. He hadn't known at the time how long destroying all of Klaus's hybrids would take. In his mind Elena wasn't something that had to be dealt with right away. Not a pressing matter but something that could be taken care of once more immediate issues had been resolved. He had planned on strolling back into town a hero. Having destroyed all the evil Klaus created. He had expected her to fall right back into his arms. If she began to worry for his humanity, that wasn't anything compelling couldn't fix. Than life would be easy. What he hadn't counted on was her moving on. Settling down, getting married, married to the one other person in his life had no control over, Damon. If his plan worked than he and Elena would be able to leave town, no questions asked, no one had to get hurt. If Damon decided to be difficult, well we can just say that Stefan would have to take care of that. The only challenge he saw before him was finding a way into the boarding house. This shouldn't be a problem, right. If the he himself wasn't aloud to enter the house, than it couldn't be under the Salvatore name. Which meant the deed could only be in the name of one other.

It hadn't been a easy nights sleep for the older Salvatore brother. Every time Damon closed his eyes he saw Stefan's face in his mind. His dark eyes haunted him. The question that his wife had asked him only 7 hours earlier suddenly started to stir in his own mind. Why now? There was no doubt in Damon's mind that Stefan had come back for Elena, but the true question would be why he chose now. His immediate reaction was that since Stefan had "taken care of business" with the hybrids, that he had decided to reclaim what he saw as rightfully his. Something about that just didn't sit right with him. The "new" Stefan didn't do anything without a motive. So what was his motive for taking Elena back? Stefan had become one to work alone. Hating to depend on others, work with others, and even have others need him. So why? So what made him suddenly want the love of another? Elena wasn't one to love half heartedly. Both he and Stefan had experienced that first hand, he so no longer one to have the heart to handle a relationship of that capacitive so why would he want it? Damon tried to put it out of his mind. It shouldn't matter. Its not like Stefan could have her back, even if he really did want her. Damon had complete faith in his wife. He knew that she had never wavered from her decision to stay with him for the rest of eternity. That she had never doubted that she chose the wrong brother. When the news of the two's engagement first spread through the tiny town the rumours flew. Many thought her to be settling for the "other" brother. Thinking that if she couldn't have Stefan than Damon wasn't a bad replacement. It had taken Elena herself to stop him from tearing out the jugular of those whispering in the corner of the grill, at the gas station, in the grocery store. She had cupped his face in her hands and leaned to rest her forehead against his. Her sweet breath blew into his face. He breathed in her scent as she assured him that she loved him. Not Stefan, Him. He was the one who stuck around when she felt entirely alone in her life. Placed her back together after being shatter countless times. He made her whole. She loved waking up in his arms every morning.

So they woke up that morning and carried on as if nothing had happened the day before. Fooling around in the kitchen making breakfast. That day something was different. There hadn't been a council meeting, a real council meeting in over a decade. Sure there was the monthly get together, to discuss fundraisers and event. But the secret council had all but disappeared. Today was different. With the possible return of the town Hero turned villain they needed a plan of attack. So they kissed each other goodbye before he headed out the door, promising to back as he could.

So Elena waited. Usually the rare times she found herself alone she filled the void with her writing. Today was different, it just didn't feel right. She knew that someone was coming around to fix the window later today and decided to simply read in the mean time. So when the door bell rang, she felt slight relief, she was dying for the harsh wind that was blowing through her house to finally sealed off, and the comfort of the warm fire could once again envelop the house. She made her way over to the foyer, and pulled open the door, seeing the one man that had once haunted her. He hand on of his hand around the neck of a short round man, the words Mystic Falls Glass printed on the side of his shirt. His other hand wrapped around the mans middle. His teeth bared, his eyes even darker than she remembered. An evil grin spread across the his lips

" Mind inviting me in?"


	5. Chapter 5

i know its been a long time and i cant exactly blame it on anything other than that ive been tumbling at night instead of writing... IM SORRY! I feel horrid :P Ill be trying to get back in the swing of writing more often now :P Hope you dont all hate me, that is if you even care... which i doubt that many of you do... yea... ENJOY!  
>Ill find you<p>All rights go to rightful people :D Chapter 5: Weakling<p>

She stood for a moment her body frozen as if stopping in time, the only thing that grounded her to reality was the harsh cold of the snow flakes that came whoorling through the door porpeled forward by wind that blew the now barren branches of the tall trees that surrouned the mannor house. How different her reaction would have been only a few short years earlier. When the only thing she could do to save this innocent man was to conform to whatever monster was threatening her demands or wait in hopes that someone would swoop down and save them both. It made it even harder that one of the few people she used to count on to save her was the same man standing before her, his hands wrapped around the strangers throut.

No. Not anymore, no one was coming to save her. She didnt need them too. This was all her. She acted in a split second, reaching forward and flinging the man by his shirt out of his captures arms and into the saftey of the boarding house.

At first he was shocked, he had never imaginged Elena Gilbert to hold that much strength, or guts. Of course this wasnt the Elena he knew, or loved, she was a stranger to him and complete mystery and that only made him want her more. He whipped the shock from his facer quicker than it had appeared replaced with a confidant smirk. He leaned against the door hindge. Than ever so slowly clapped his hands togther.

He hadnt aged a day, yet he appeared as a completely different person to her, if she hadnt known better, she would have had no idea who the man who stood before her was. His eyes held no traces of any humanity, whatever slivers he had been holding onto before he left town were losts, replaced with bloodlust and the killer instict he used to work so hard to fight. She was forced herself to pull her mind away from the old Stefan and focus on what could be the deadly situation that layed before her.

" I have to say im impressed" his voice was harsh and cold, like the snapping of a fallen branch under a runners foot on freshly frozen ground.

" What are you doing here?" She demanded, speaking through her teeth. Fighting the urge to slowly back away from the door.

" Arnt you going to invite me in?" He questioned " After all it is my house." She looked deeply into his eyes, the cool harsh undertones stuck out against his pupials.

She Repeated her question, the force in her voice growing slightly stronger.

" What?" He defended playfully.  
>" Am i not aloud to vist my brother and his bride?" The Word sounded forgin on his tougne, as if they didnt belong. The word coming from his mouth felt more like a slap in the face than a term of indearment. He continued unphased or simply unaware of the inner battle that the woman standing before him seemed to be dealing with.<p>

" i supposed my invite got lost in the mail did it? All though i guess inviting ex's is a bit of a taboo." Her chest rose heavily as her lungs took in air that they no longer required.

She asked once again

" What are you doing here stefan?" It was the first time she had spoke his name in close to 14 years, speaking it aloud now seemed wrong.  
>Like bringing up matters so far into the past that the details begin to fuzz and the line between what is real and what we create in our minds blur.<p>

he raised his eyebrow at her, amused at her ditermination.

"Come on Elena" For a moment, less than a split second, she thought she saw his eyes soften, like the slightest flicker of a flame before it returns to its strong form.

"You know why im here." She allowed her mind to sway for a moment, to when she and Stefan were together, when the biggest worry in her life was the man she was now married to. When she thought she knew him better than anyone else in the world. Than she thought of Damon.  
>Of all that they had gone through together, of how he made her feel, how he never left her, suddenly those months with stefan felt like little more than a fling, not the epic love she had once thought it to be. She hadnt thought about him in years, and him being here now didnt make her feel a thing, whatever they were, was nothing now, yet there he stood, on the doorstep of the home she had shared with the same man almost half of her life.<p>

" You need to leave." She stated. Proud of the fact that her voice wasnt shaking, that she was in complete control. His eyes if possible darkened, the smirk fell from his lips and his face became emotionless before his mouth streched into a perfectly straight line.

" Fine." He snapped. "have it your way" he turned on his heel and began walking away from the house. Before Elena had the chance to close the door,  
>Stefan turned and spoke.<p>

" But i think" a slight smile spread across his face " That ill pay my brother alittle vist first" He took off in the direction of town and it was then as he ran that Elena noticed the razor sharp wooden steak sticking out of his back pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! So i must admitt that im at a bit of a block, but im hoping that if i just keep writing ill work through it :P

So i got a review that kind of made my day. Her rabbling reminds me a lot of my own :P So to you AlexisPetrova i say YOU ROCK 3

Allrights go to rightful people!

Chapter 6: Set up

He ran and ran and ran. His body shaking with a mix of emotions, anger over a rejection he never thought possible, confusion over what possible head injuiry that she could have recived that would make her choose his brother over himself, and lastly excitement. He looked forward to the rush of raising a steak he had crafted with his own hands and plunging it deep into his brothers flesh, straight through his heart. He wanted to stand over him as he watched the light leave his brothers eyes never to return. He had killed hundreds maybe thousands since leaving Mystic falls all those years ago, yet it had been ages since he killed someone who he knew, someone he used to love. He couldnt remeber clearly what the sensation felt like, but he looked forward to finding out. He thought about the night of his transition. Of how he had killed his father against his will, his blood lust taking over and killing the man he had tried so hard to make proud. At the time he had felt guilt, regret, but as the years past he knew that it was his nature. That killing was in him, and his father was nothing more than just another name in his long list of victims. Also in his nature was to give himself what he needed, what he wanted, but would make him stronger. His brother had no right to come in a sweep Elena off her feet and away from him. His brothers dealth would be diserved. In the years that he had spent tracking down and killing ever single one of Klaus hybrids there was only one thing holding him back from bring absuloutly invincible. Her. The girl waiting, or so he thought, ever so paciently back home, dreaming of his return. He had told himself that once he had destroyed the remaining bits of Klaus that walked the earth he would return to her, make her his again, they would blow that one horse town that had only caused the both of them trouble. She was the only hurdly left. The only thing holding him back. Once they were together, and the nagging feeling was erased from the back of his mind. He would be limitless.

He tired to look at his set back in a brighter way. Yes his brother had stolen his girl, and messed up the plan he had been working on in his head the whole time he was away. Yes she was married now, but there was that whole " Till Death due we part" clause and he was confidant that by sun down his brother would be gone. There was somthing that Stefans plan had never taken into consideration. She was a vampire now. He would work with that. Yes that he could make to his atvantage. How much easier it would be to travel with someone who could keep up with him, fend for herself. Join him on a hunnt. Yes, this would work, no longer having to worry what he would due with her as she aged, for before she had seemed so against being turned. That felt like a punch to the stomach to him. That when they had been together she hated the idea of being a vampire, of being like him, and when he left town she was studdenly shaking up with his brother and turning at the drop of a hat. He made a mental note for himself to thank his brother for that, before he ended his life. If one good thing came out of this whole mess it was that, and for that his brother would be rewarded. He would make his death quick, not drawn out and painful as he had orginally planned. He would show that one act of kindness.. after all what are brothers for.

Stefan made loops around the small town. He hadnt thought out his plan B very well, for he hadnt even considered Plan A failing. He could understand why she hadnt run to him with open arms when she realised he was back, dumping her replacment Salvatore and clung to the real thing, that would all change. Very. Very soon. He had to plan his attack. He wanted this moment to be...special. After all how many time in your life do you get to kill your own brother? He ran, thinking hard. He came to a stop in the Middle of Wickery bridge, realising with all the excitment of the day that he was yet to feed, if he were to take down him older, and though he hated to admit it to himself, stronger brother, we would need to take some percaustion. Starting with the bottle blonde girl driving towards him.

Elena was in a panick. At first she stood stunned, not fully grasping what had taken place in front of her. Than it hit her. She knew that if she didnt move fast her husband could be dead within the the keys to her car she dashed for the driving way, wipping out her phone as she went and calling his number. No answer. she remembered how rushed he had been as he left the house that morning, and through the stress he mustent of remembered to charge his phone. She spead to town, going miles above the limit not caring or even thinking of the danger she could be puttin others in, the only thing she could think of was that steak in his back pocket, the excitment and danger that dripped from his words, and the dark lifelessness of his eyes. This was not a Stefan she had ever experienced before, he was a stanger ditermened to ruin her, and there was one thing she refused to do, lose someone else she loved.

She knew the only other people that could help her would be in the concil meeting, It gave her a shread of comfort to know that he was in a room full of other vampires,witchs, warwolves and those commited to keeping the town safe. People who would protect Damon against the monster his brother had become.

She flew through red lights before slamming on her breaks infront of the town hall, she dashed from her car not bothering to close the drivers door behind her, not caring if it wasnt there when she returned. She ran up the steps, flinging the door open and running through the house, past the foyer, and into the den, where voices of concern and worry were floating through the house. She scanned the room, not stopping to take breathe, she saw him staning in the cornor, next to sherrif Forbes, a glass of amber liquid in his hand, she ran at him, flinging herself into his arms, feeling him, making sure he was there. That she wasnt to late. He was alive.

His arms contracted around her, as she cling tightly to his neck. He clutched one arm around her middle, as his other hand held the back of her head, feeling as she shook.

" What wrong?" he asked panicked seeing his wife in such a state. Her voice bearly a whisper, the control it had held onto when talking to Stefan vanished,

"Stefan" she whispered into his shoulder.

" Has arrived" said a booming voice. They whipped around to see his brother and former friend standing in the door way twirling the wooden steak between his fingers, with hungry eyes focused on his bother. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I have not written in forever… I've been busy, school, work, life…. All that jazz! Winter Break is coming though! Which means lots and lots of time to write!? You know if I find the motivations…. I need like a little reminder, someone to poke me with a stick and go "Hey rather than spending all this free time on Tumblr, why not write a chapter or two?" Why am I wasting my time writing this? You don't even read it do you? If you read this whole thing than let me know and ill message you and we can be best friends, if you have an account that is, if not than ill just hug you in my mind and give you a huge a*s thank you….! Yeah let's start!

Chapter (I don't remember which number): Compromise

Stefan rested the side of his head against the cool oak frame of the rooms entrance, enjoying the shocked and somewhat terrified looks of those who stood before him. Mayor Lockwood, her hand to her heart, half raised from her chair, what could she do really? Nothing but a worthless human, he could claim her life in seconds with nothing more than just the twitch of his wrist. Sheriff Forbes, her hand tight on the gun strapped to her hip, not that it would do her any good against someone like him. Then there were those who posed somewhat of a challenge. Tyler Lockwood, Stood behind his mother, teeth bared ready to spring at any moment. Tyler. The only Hybrid Klaus ever created that Stefan hadn't brought to death. He had, for many years simplify over looked Tyler, forgotten practically, that he had been Klaus follower at all. Little more than a wolf. Seeing him here in front of him though. That was different. All his years of hunting down, and murdering everything Klaus had ever put his hands on came rushing back to him. How could he have been so foolish, to allow this boy to continue to breathe, to live and enjoy the town that was rightfully his own. No, no more free passes for the Lockwood boy. At that second he forgot about everything else in the room. Of his old friends, of his old life. Of Caroline, whose face was full of hurt but eyes full of fury, of Bonnie who he had always been able to turn to, no matter what, and count on for a solution, and even of his brother, who stood in the corner, shielding his wife, who was trying desperately to step in front of him and be the protector. He forgot it all, his carefully thought out plans and procedures, and Lunged forward, fangs bared, wanting nothing more than to rip into Tyler's flesh, to feel the blood in his mouth and witness the bright red color flow from his veins, before reaching deep into his chest and ripping his heart clean out of place. He lunged but again found he bared from entrance by an invisible force. How could this be? He had already entered the building, already been invited in! So why was this one room still blocking his way? The answer came from within the room he was so desperately trying to claw his way inside. The voice was little more than a whisper, as the mayor spoke into Liz's ear

"This wing was an addition, in 1935, it has a separate deed" Stefan rolled his eyes, it seemed that every time he came close to getting what he wanted some unknown force had to come and rip it out of his grasp.

"Fine" he spoke softly, but clear enough that he knew all of those in the room before him could hear it. It's not like they could stay in there forever. Eventually one of them would beak, attempt to escape, and he would be waiting, use them as bait to lure her out. He knew Elena, knew that she would rather die herself than have others give up their lives to protect her. So he would wait. He had waiting 15 years, he could take a few more hours, but as the minutes ran by he could feel himself growing more and more irritated, his patients wearing thin, his judgment growing unclear, and his mind once again drifted towards the idea of feeding. He had fed Meer hours ago, yet he once again craved the warm rich taste of the vein. He found that as he left himself indulge in more and more feedings, the more he craved them. The more he needed them, the less time he was able to sustain himself. He felt the irritation growing in his throat, and he knew that if one of them didn't let up soon, he would have to abandon this whole hostage plan and find another way to obtain what was rightfully his. He tried to keep his mind off his hunger and cravings, Pacing the space around the rooms entrance, thinking to himself, trying to figure out a backup plan, for when and if his desirers got the best of him. It was then, when his back was to the doorway, and his mind not on what occurring in the room before him, that it happened.

" ELENA NO!" His brothers alarmed voice brought him back to the situation at hand, but by that time it was too late, he felt a strong weight jump onto his back from behind, and a pair of small hands wrap around his neck, the last thing her heard was a sharp crack, as his neck twisted, and everything went black.

He came to what seemed like seconds later, but by the misty gray of the sky outside the window, it must have been several hours. He felt groggy, weak, and undeniably hungry. He looked down upon himself to see that he was bowed to a chair. The room he was in was cold and damp, the floor and ceiling around him made completely of harsh stone. The only source of light was the small window, to his left, placed too high to see out it clearly. He had just enough time to take in his surroundings before the door in front of him burst open. There stood, none other than the man he had set out that day to kill. The one man he had once sworn he would do anything to protect. His brother.

"What do you want?" Stefan choked out, his voice harsh and cracked from hunger and vervain.

"I think it's time you and I had a chat, brother" and with that Damon strolled into the room slamming the door shut behind him.

( Ok I know there was like zero delena in his chapter! Super Sorry! I haven't written this in so long that so much has changed on this show making the majority of things I wrote like totally impossible, but whatever just goes with it please! Haha, anyway, I promise next chapter will have some delena! But hey you have the show for that now! Eff the sire bond, Damon and Elena are real! Don't burst my bubble! Goodness!) Also I know its shorts! Still trying to get back in the swing of things!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey…..its been a long time… sorry.

Chapter…. I don't remember the number

Stefan bowed his head for a moment, and for a split second his brother thought he was letting his guard down, but when he rose his head a devilish grin spread across his face, as he fought back laughter.

"You think you scare me brother?" he spat at him, tilting his head back against the chair he was currently chained too.

" I'm not here to frighten you Stefan" he stated pulled up a chair in front of him and sitting down, leaning so far forward that the two brothers noses were almost touching.

"All I want are a few measly answers, after that….well we shall have to discuss what to do with you next." Stefan rolled his eyes, yanking on the chains that held him to the chair.

"Well let's get started then shall we." Damon said, rubbing his hands together.

"But aren't we missing someone?" Stefan teased raising his eyebrow at his older brother.

" I would hate for your wifey to miss this heart to heart." Then he craned his neck looking over Damon's head before shouting.

" Come on Elena, I know you're listening anyway!" as the words left his lips, he could hear her lightly descending the staircase before entering the room, hesitantly at first, but she seemed to think better of it, and straighten her posture walking confidently towards where they sat and placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"So nice of you to join us!" Stefan teased; looking her up and down in a way he knew made her feel un easy.

"Though I must say I'm rather insulted that neither of you have offered me a drink! What horrid hosts." Looking around Stefan had taken inventory of where they had taken him, and discovered that he had been brought to the living room of the old Gilbert home, the renters nowhere in sight. He had hoped that they would have taken him to the boarding house, for then they would have no choice but to invite them in if they desired their answers so badly. He could have used the invitation to his advantage in the future. But it seemed they had thought of that, and chosen to transport him to Elena's old family home.

" Now back to catching up!" Stefan joked.

" How's married life going? I still feel simply awful for not sending a gift. I do have a rather lovely collection of hybrid hearts available…. If you're interested." Stefan laughed at his own wittiness, but his brothers and ex loves faces remained unamused.

" How long have you had them turned off?" Damon asked, looking his brother dead in the eye.

"What's it too you? You know full well that my emotions are gone. For good this time, and no brotherly heart to heart is going to change that. We both know you're going to kill me the second I tell you what you want to know. But why not make it a fair fight? Untie me and we'll settle this on equal footing, or as fair as it can be with your armature skills. Winner takes all." Elena really didn't appreciate the way his eyes ghosted over her body at those words, and wanted nothing more than to run him through with the poker by the fire place.

"And give you the chance to pull this on me?" Damon snapped, pulled the long hand crafted stake from his pocket, and in that moment Stefan felt its absence from his pocket.

"It warms my heart, that you would put in so much effort into your murder weapon Stefan it really does! And just for little old me? You shouldn't have." Damon twirled the stake between his fingers before, pushing back out of his chair, lunging forward and wrapping is hand around his brother's throat. The stake posed at the tip of his chest, right where his heart was located.

"give me a reason, give me a reason and I swear I'll do it." He snarled in his brother ear, pressing the stake into his brothers chest breaking the skin, when Elenas quiet voice, broke into the tension.

"Why did you think I would wait for you?" Damon felt her hand on his shoulder, and she slowly pulled him back away from his brother till he was standing beside her, the chair long since tipped over and forgotten. He didn't answer for a moment…

" Why?" He looked straight into her face, into the face of the girl he had loved (or what passed for it at least) for years. A girl who had chosen to love his brother instead.

"Why wouldn't you?" he answered swiftly. Elena bit the inside of her lip, staring daggers at the man before her.

"You were supposed to wait for me. That how this was supposed to work! But no! You had to be selfish! And throw away everything! EVERYTHING we had."

"But that's the thing Stefan, we didn't have anything anymore." Then she turned to Damon.

" Do what you want with him. I don't care anymore, ill see you at home" she pecked his cheek and turned towards the door walking away before turning back.

"Goodbye Stefan" there was no sound of longing or grief in her voice as he had always imagined there would be, how was it that she didn't want him anymore? It just didn't make sense. He was called back to reality by his brother's voice.

"So this is how it ends little brother. After all this time, this is our goodbye"

"So you're really going to do it then? Kill your only family?" he spat back

"I have family Stefan; you're just not part of it." He raised the steak in his hand aiming it toward his heart.

" Of course you would want me out of the way!" Stefan improvised, trying to buy himself enough time to figure his way out of this mess.

"I'm just a constant reminder that you're the runner up. The consolation prize. Because we both know that Elena only feels in love with you because I wasn't around! If I'd never left id be the one in your shoes right now!" Damon leaned in lose, his eyes boring into his younger brothers.

"Are you sure about that Stef? What's the one thing Elena always told you when you were together? That she never wanted this life. To be one of us. But after only a few months together she was begging me for it, it turns out you weren't the one she wanted forever with." And he raised the steak high in the air, Stefan closed his eyes bracing himself for the blow that would never come.


End file.
